Frederick Flossy
Frederick Flossy is an inmate at the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility in the year . Biography Flossy is described as charismatic and with a strong ability to lead others. He is outraged at the treatment of augmented prisoners and is working to organize a prison riot. To this end, he asked the Fixer to create a pill that would override the inmates' suppression chip, allowing them to use their augs and preventing them from feeling the pain (known as "the Choke") that this would otherwise cause. He is also working with Red Shoes, an inmate from cell block B, to whom he gave the task of officially starting the riot. Dialogue from a conversation between two A-block inmates in the yard refers to Flossy as a "drug kingpin," suggesting that he was heavily involved in illegal drug trading. This may be the reason he is serving time in the Pent House. When spoken to in the prison yard, Flossy recommends that Jensen find the Fixer and take one of his pills. If Jensen met with the Fixer but refused to take the pill, Flossy will be impressed and give him a General Access Keycard. If Jensen took the pill and attempts to lie by saying that he did not, Flossy will tell him that he should not lie to himself and that he can tell when someone is off the Choke. According to the Fixer, Flossy is the only inmate who refused to take one of his pills. If Jensen confronts him about this, Flossy will tell him that he does not need it and that the pain caused by the Choke reminds him who is in charge. Depending on the player's actions, Jensen may unwittingly assist Flossy in staging the uprising or hinder it by using the Fixer's altered biocell himself. Either way, Flossy eventually emerges as the leader of the riot. He can be heard taunting Stenger over the PA and is later encountered in the warden's office. If Jensen did as he asked and delivered the biocell to Red Shoes, Flossy will, depending on Jensen's reaction to him, thank him and tell him that he owes him one. Alternatively, if Jensen did not deliver the biocell to Red Shoes, Flossy will be angry with him, telling him that he should have respected their deal. If Jensen then fails to reason with Flossy, Flossy will turn hostile, attacking Jensen together with the two other inmates in the warden's office. Notes * When Flossy is encountered in the warden's office, Flossy will be carrying a Praxis kit, which can be looted from him. * If Flossy is killed prior to the riot, one of the rioters will announce over the PA that their takeover of the facility is "for Flossy." * His blood type is A. Trivia * The character design of Flossy may be based on Malcolm X. During A Criminal Past, Thomas Stenger characterizes Flossy as a "budget Malcolm X type." * One of the loading screens in A Criminal Past misspells his name as "Fredrick". It is spelled "Frederick" in the body of that screen's text, and in every other instance, so the loading screen title's spelling is probably the incorrect one. Gallery flossy loading screen.jpg|Flossy's loading screen image Frederick Flossy concept full length.jpg|Flossy concept art Flossy character render.jpg|Full-body model render of Flossy References ru:Фредрик Флосси Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters